<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet the Family by dr_sturgeonman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125981">Meet the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_sturgeonman/pseuds/dr_sturgeonman'>dr_sturgeonman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, AU, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff, Genderbend, Jango Rex and Cody are triplets, Jaster is their father, Mandalorian Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mandalorian is an ethnic background for the purposes of this fic, Modern AU, Obi-Wan gets the D, Obi-Wan is a judge, Overprotective Siblings, Quinlan owns a gym, Soft Porn, Star Wars Modern AU, The clones &amp; Jango are in the marine corp, What happened to the tag section?, and Obi-Wans, bonding through fighting, but also the future..., cause why naught, cause you know its modern, i dunno, which is weird cause its technically in the past...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_sturgeonman/pseuds/dr_sturgeonman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinlan is nervous about meeting his girlfriends family for the holidays. Jaster just wants his roast to come out perfect. The boys want to protect their baby sister. Obi-Wan just wants her boyfriend to be happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because I didn't write any Halloween one-shots I'm gonna try and make up for it by doing some holiday one-shots.</p><p>And this one I cooked up just today so here we go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Boobs were great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like they were really great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan was buried in a pair of boobs right now actually, his girlfriend’s, and he was very appreciative of that fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boobs couldn’t judge you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t think of you as less than for not having a college degree, or for living in a shitty one bedroom apartment… and then moving into your much, much, more successful girlfriend’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Granted they had been going steady for a year and a half at that point but still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boobs didn’t look at you, a scruffy lookin nerf herder, and your girlfriend who could definitely be a model if she wasn’t already the youngest judge in the city, nay the country. They didn’t do that weird quirk of the lips, followed by that pitying look, when they realized the massive gap in income disparity because, as previously mentioned, your girlfriend is a judge and you are a personal trainer and mixed martial artist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His girlfriend had a great pair of boobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perky, perfectly fit in the palms of his hands, were the perfect place to bury his face and ignore his woes, and not do the aforementioned things that really made them great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But why was Quinlan Vos, black belt in three different fighting forms, fitness nut, expert personal trainer, owner of his own gym (which was a nice way of saying he owned a dingy warehouse and adjacent parking lot that he had refurbished after a lot of blood sweat and tears), cocky, hysterical, self-proclaimed badass and handsomest man on the planet, worrying about what boobs didn’t do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because his girlfriend, the aforementioned goddess in human flesh also known as Obi-Wan Kenobi, had invited him to meet her family during the holidays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently her brothers would be in town on leave and her family had been insistent on meeting the man who had wormed his way into their precious baby sister’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck Quinlan knew he was a catch… but Obi-Wan was something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan always knew what was going on, having a plan for anything and everything. She was wealthy, smart, caring, smoking hot, and did he mention her awesome rack? There were times when she knew Quinlan better than he knew himself. And he would swear up and down that she could read minds, evidenced by how she always knew what he was thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such as right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re worrying too much.” She grumbled, wiggling ever so slightly in Quinlan’s grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘M sorry.” He mumbled back, closing his eyes and taking in a deep whiff of her intoxicating scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was early in the morning, 3:27 last time he checked the digital clock on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re not going to eat you, they just want to get to know you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan mumbled back something that vaguely sounded like an ‘I know’ around a mouthful of wonderful boob, getting a chaste kiss to his forehead as Obi-Wan’s graceful fingers began to card through his dreads with care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing her boyfriend’s frantic self-doubts, Obi-Wan did her best to reassure him. “You’re funny,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smart,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Handsome,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me something I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You own your own business,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re great at finding things, I’d never make it to work without you in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan pulled back to look at his girlfriend quizzically, not quite expecting that one. “So, anyone else could be or do those things?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan rolled her eyes at that point, leaning in close and looking deep into her beloved idiot’s eyes. “You listen to me prattle on with endless patience about legal jargon you don’t understand,” Should he be insulted or proud of that? “I like the way you always stand up for what you think is right, remember that time you punched a guy out for me when I got cat called and then single handedly fought off his drunk friends?” That was a good one, it was their third date and he had been really nervous as Obi-Wan had insisted on taking him to a high end restaurant to treat him. Obi-Wan had kissed him right before he was shoved into a cop car, rescuing him the next day. “You never give up no matter how dark things get and work your hardest to do things yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan still wasn’t convinced, though his girlfriend’s praise had done wonders for his bruised ego.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe words aren’t enough to show how much I love you,” Obi-Wan smiled, peppering his head with kisses and along his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Quinlan huffed, not getting Obi-Wan’s game as her lips moved down his neck and across his chest. “How are you goin toOOOOoooooOOOOhhHH!” Something plump and warm began to inflate little Vos’ ego rapidly and quite nicely, bringing him to completion in record time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better?” Obi-wan asked, coyly smiling up at him, having slithered up out of covers to triumphantly look him in the eye with a mischievous twinkle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small surprised ‘eep’ that escaped her lips when Quinlan pulled her flush to him was music to the man’s ears. Little Vos, much like Quinlan, was not one to be outdone and stood ready at attention to return the favor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there was one thing Quinlan knew he was the damn best at, it was reducing the ever posh, Judge Obi-Wan Kenobi to a mewling mess of clawing hands and curling toes in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan liked hiking, often he’d drag Obi-Wan away from what she called ‘civilized society’ to go and bare back it in the woods for a weekend. And while Obi-Wan had her complaints, mostly about the lack of indoor plumbing, she did love the fresh air and the starlit skies you couldn’t get under the city smog. Watching the serene smile across her face as she gazed up at the celestial bodies was always the highlight of those little excursions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he digresses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thing about living on the East coast was that you needed to be aware of predators that might put you on the menu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things like mountain lions, also known as cougars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The things you needed to remember when facing a cougar was:</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Make yourself bigger than the cougar</span></li>
<li><span>Never lose sight of the cougar</span></li>
<li><span>Make yourself seem more of a threat by throwing things and shouting at the cougar</span></li>
<li><span>And if the cougar does attack you need to fight back.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was these things that the young twenty-something man kept in mind as he faced off against Obi-Wan’s three older brothers who could probably make a cougar turn tail and flee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was the eldest, Jango.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The middle brother, Rex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the youngest of the three, but still older than Obi-Wan, Cody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then again they were triplets so it really didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All that mattered was that three very pissed off faces were trying to burn Quinlan where he stood outside in the cold while his girlfriend chatted away inside the nice warm house as she removed her boots in the entryway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys!” She hollered, drawing out a ‘yes ma’am!” from her brothers who nearly jumped to salute. “Let him in, it's cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Begrudgingly, the three brothers let him in, giving him the nastiest glares Quinlan had ever been subjected to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They probably would have shoved him if not for the many neatly wrapped presents currently being juggled in his grasp. The neatly wrapped presents that had Obi-Wan’s careful handwriting on them. The same Obi-Wan who was watching the procession of events unfold with a very disapproving scowl usually reserved for the drunken idiots who argue with her in court.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it weird that that same scowl was turning him on right now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More on that later...</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So tell me about the boy.” Jaster Mereel, Obi-Wan’s father asked as he monitored the holiday roast with deadly precision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His daughter rested on the kitchen island’s lip, drinking from a flute of sparkling champagne while the boys were outback having a pissing contest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He owns his own gym-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Home gym or gym-gym?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gym-gym,” She answered before resuming the list of positive qualities of her boyfriend and that would more importantly endear him to her father. Something she knew he valued with how he had been for the past month. Her brothers were an issue entirely on their own that only he could break though. “He likes the outdoors-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Outdoors-outdoors, glamping, going for a walk in the city park…” Jaster opened the oven door to stab a thermometer into the slab of glazed meat, ladling the precious juice over to preserve flavor and texture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Used to the way her father asked about her boyfriends, and occasional female paramours, Obi-Wan continued as if being interrupted wasn’t worth her throwing the book at anyone else in her courtroom. “He has his own hunting knife and would happily go full Rambo if I didn’t make him bathe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good good, carry on.” The retired military man waved her on, more interested in his roast than whatever boy, girl, sentient amoeba, Obi-Wan was dating. She was a big girl with three overprotective brothers who would gladly beat the shit out of anyone who wronged her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He knows three different fighting forms, Jiu Jitsu, Taekwondo, and Krav Maga.” Obi-Wan cut off the inevitable question from the man with a pointed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was how they went about an informal introduction as Jaster had only given the boy a brief grunt of acknowledgment as he loaded the pan into the oven. Obi-Wan told her father all about her boyfriend, adopting a far off look as she recounted some of the more humorous stories that made a slight smile run across Jaster’s face as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course the quiet serenity in the kitchen had to be broken by the sound of fighting in the backyard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There it is!” Obi-Wan smiled vainly to herself, putting the glass down before marching off to put an end to the brawl in the backyard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaster merely hummed, knowing how the boys were and that this fight was there welcome into the family. They had enough restraint not to fight someone who didn’t want it, having used this as a scare tactic on Obi-Wan’s former lovers but never engaging, only egging. And those that walked away never got his boys respect and their approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were Mandalorian afterall.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan had no idea who threw the first punch, only that he had what was likely a black eye, a bruised rib, and he’s pretty sure he’s missing a tooth because he tasted blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then he just came out of a fight with three military trained older brothers who were </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>trying to protect their baby sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their baby sister who had stormed onto the back porch wreathed in righteous fury and indignation, needing only her thunderous look of anger and disapproval to break up the fight. Her steely eyed gaze forced a strangled and ashamed ‘m sorry’ out of all four of the grown ass men before she snagged Quinlan by the arm and dragged him inside the house, down the hall, and into the garage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was currently engaged in one of the most confusing and brutal verbal lashings of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confusing for three reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first being that Obi-Wan was screaming at him entirely in Mando’a.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second was that there was no actual heat behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had seen Obi-Wan angry before. It was a cold anger that made you feel less than dirt and the scum of the earth. But this was supposed to be a hot anger… he thinks? Because Obi-Wan’s voice was high and hot and coming out fast in words that he already couldn’t understand, but she wasn’t moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was scrolling through her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the third reason, and it all became clear when she found what she was looking for, thrusting her phone under his nose and forcing him to read the wall of text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They're listening through the door, welcome to the family. I'm yelling at you so they think they won, you better not have pulled your punches or they will be insulted. Welcome to the family this is how things are done. Your my first boyfriend to actually rise to the challenge so they probably respect you now for that. Now when we leave you better look properly chastised.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that Obi-Wan stopped, looking calm as all be while waiting for Quinlan to respond to the flood of information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had many questions he wanted to ask but first-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much!" He quietly whispered so as to not be overheard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know." Obi-Wan replied, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the cheek, brushing the braided matted locks that had fallen over his bruised and battered face. Her hand hovered briefly over his cheek as they held eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then like a switch was flipped, Obi-Wan went back into business mode, looking slightly pissed as she snagged Quinlan's arm and dragged the dumbstruck man back into the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her three brothers were doing their best to look nonchalant in the hall. Cody looked to be weighing the philosophical quandaries of the universe in great detail on the stairs, reminiscent of a certain contemplative renaissance work. Rex meanwhile scrutinized the coats to ensure they were ready for muster. And Jango went for the cool-guy look by leaning casually against the wall, being the only one to glance at the two as they passed, giving Quinlan a slight smirk and a respectful nod that he returned dumbfoundly.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dinner had been an interesting affair, with one of the best roasts of Quinlan's life, Jaster knew how to cook which was a major surprise considering Obi-Wan making anything with the stove was a recipe for disaster. She could prep ingredients and slice fresh meat with prefect precision but put her in front of the oven and you better have good insurance. The brothers had been amicable, friendly even, including Quinlan in conversation and asking him about his life. There were no disapproving looks, or questioning glances as to why someone as successful as Obi-Wan was dating someone as meh as Quinlan. Rex and Cody even commented, rather absentmindedly of stopping by his gym for a workout if and when they were in town, Jango had asked for a one on one rematch in the future that Quinlan was all to happy to oblige. Despite the fight being three on one, Quinlan had managed to give Cody a busted fat lip, Rex a matching shiner to Quinlan's own, and Jango was speaking in a nasally voice as his nostrils were playing host to bundles of toilet paper to halt any bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>Currently, Quinlan was laying naked and sweaty in Obi-Wan's childhood bed, the twin forcing them to cuddle close lest they fall of which had obviously led to sex, which was always good in Quinlan's horny opinion. And he made sure it was the best damn fuck of his life in the chance the rest of Obi-Wan's family heard their otherwise not PG13 activities.</p><p> </p><p>Said girlfriend was cuddled up to his side and breathing quietly as she slept.</p><p> </p><p>But Quinlan had always had an abundance of energy, forcing him to stay awake for at least an hour before he shut his eyes. So while he waited to fall asleep, his eyes roved over the usually unoccupied room, absorbing all the little details of his girlfriend's childhood.</p><p> </p><p>There were the myriad of trophies, from peewee soccer to high school and college debate team. Plenty of pictures of baby Obi and her friends growing up over the years, he tried not to focus on those for too long whilst currently disrobed. It wasn't pink, like most ideas of teenage girl rooms tended to be, rather being made of whites, dark browns, and rich blacks that blended well. He thinks he could spot a cello resting precariously in the closet under a pile of haphazardly folded laundry. And then there were a few posters hanging on the wall, mostly a few old timey films that Obi-Wan was a fan of, the original Godzilla Toho productions being a good example, but there were a few others as well.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, the ever dignified Judge Obi-Wan Kenobi had a boyband phase.</p><p> </p><p>One wannabe rocker in tight tight black leather jeans and metal studs glowered down at Quinlan while practically giving the microphone in hand a blowjob. Quinlan looked the two dimensional teen heart throb in his stupid black glower with a triumphant smirk. Somehow taking his position on Obi-Wan's walls as a challenge for his girl, a challenge he won by fucking her lights out right in front of him with his extra large schlong and-</p><p> </p><p>"Stop smirking at the stupid poster and go to bed, we get it, your dick is big."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I could have planned out more for Ambassador Fett. I could have written out some more actiony parts cause the Senate gets old. I could stop playing set up and get on with the action and romance.</p><p>But because I don't plan on Quinlan showing up seriously for the next few chapters in the actual work I decided this was a nice compromise to the demand for the wild child.</p><p>If you're wondering why Quinlan can tell them apart, it's because Rex is bleached blond, Cody has the scar, and Jango is the vanilla version of the two- as tastefully stated by Obi-Wan prior to the meeting.</p><p>Also, the names, Obi-Wans (and the triplets) mom kept her maiden name of Kenobi and later took that one after she turned eighteen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>